


Beyond the Perimeters

by haldoor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nervousness, Virgin Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> Nothing you haven't seen before in slash fiction; spoilers for the first season of the TV show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own the show, the characters, nor the books; the only thing I make from my scribblings is words!<br/><b>Beta:</b> Sadly, unbeta'd.  Tell me if anything is glaringly incorrect!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Alec and Magnus go on a first date and then head back to the warlock's home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> **Author’s Notes:** This is my first foray into the Shadowhunters fandom; I have also read the first four Mortal Instruments books, but I am using the TV show canon for this relationship, and the story takes place soon after the almost-wedding between Alec  & Lydia and refers to that briefly. Also written for the **1_million_words** Pool Party for July 2016!
> 
> Part Two is is posted at last!

"That went well, I think." Alec smiled, sure his nerves were probably showing in his eyes.

Magnus smiled back at him, taking his arm as they left the restaurant. "Yes, it did. Apart from the fact that the waiter couldn’t take his eyes off you."

"Me? It was you he was looking at."

"He’d probably never seen a real warlock before, but I can assure you, Alexander, it was you he was really interested in. And why not? You are the most attractive man I know."

Alec was sure he blushed. He was unused to any kind of compliment about himself, and didn’t quite know how to respond.

Magnus tugged him towards the traffic, hailing a cab. "Anyway, it doesn’t matter who he was looking at. He doesn’t get to go home with either of us."

Alec started, his eyes widening at the implication, but he didn’t say anything further until they were safely ensconced in the backseat of a cab and Magnus had told the driver where to take them.

"Uh… perhaps I should go home… to _my_ home," he managed, glancing sideways at Magnus.

"Nonsense," Magnus dismissed with a flick of his long, elegant fingers. "The night is young, and there is so much more to learn about each other."

Alec swallowed and then opened his mouth to say something, but one of Magnus’ fingers was in front of his lips, silencing him.

"Don’t say anything. Nothing that you don’t want is going to happen. We’ll have a drink and talk some more. Beyond that…" He shrugged lightly, that slightly hopeful look that he’d worn at Alec’s not-quite-wedding in his eyes.

Alec nodded, his nerves calmed – at least for now.

~//~

Alec sipped nervously at the concoction Magnus had conjured up in his inimitable way, and moved to look out the window. The city was quiet – for a change – and New York's Shadowhunters were at rest. It felt odd to Alec, but at least it meant he and Magnus could spend time together without interruption for a while.

"So, tell me," Magnus said from behind him, making Alec turn in surprise. 

Magnus smiled at him winningly. Alec had obviously lowered his guard; Magnus had managed to get close without him hearing. Of course, Magnus had ways of moving that didn't involve sound.

"What did you want to know?" Alec managed, trying to swallow his nervousness.

"What changed your mind in the end?"

Alec blinked; he hadn't expected that. "About us?"

Making a soft little huff, Magnus dropped his eyes for a moment, then gazed back up at Alec. His eyes held something that made Alec's heartbeat increase, and a shiver of desire ran through his whole body. 

This was so very different to how things were with Jace. Alec could acknowledge now that while Jace loved him as a brother and parabatai, there had never been any possibility that it could be more; his manner was nowhere in the vicinity of the feeling that Magnus displayed. 

It was almost a lightning moment: Alec could finally let go of what he'd felt for Jace – not all of it; of course he still had the familial and parabatai love – and bury the 'crush' where it could no longer cause the negative emotions it had invoked in him.

As for Lydia, Alec had never loved her – though he was grateful to her for so many things – so he could put her behind him as well.

He smiled at Magnus, who had still not spoken in words, and placed his drink on the table beside them. Removing the glass that Magnus held and putting it beside his own, Alec moved closer to him, taking one hand in his own and looking into his amazing eyes. 

"When you walked into the room, I couldn't breathe. I remembered then what you'd said, and I knew there was no way I could marry Lydia."

Magnus had that look again, the almost shy little smile grazing his lips that did weird things to Alex's insides. "It wouldn't have been fair to her."

Shaking his head and frowning, Alex dropped his eyes. "I don't why I thought it would work."

"Hey." Magnus touched Alex's chin, guiding it up so their eyes met again. "It doesn't matter, Alec. She… she did the right thing too; she allowed you to leave so you could come to me."

"I should have done it a long time ago."

"I did try to tell you." Magnus shook their still-joined hands lightly. "Perhaps I should have been more direct."

Alec laughed softly. "You? You were direct; I just wasn't listening."

"Maybe it's time I was direct again." 

Magnus didn't waste time; he moved in before Alec realised his intent, his free hand hooking around Alec's neck and pulling him into a kiss so soft and gentle that it made Alec tremble. Their mouths caressed each other for a moment, and then Alec's lips parted without conscious thought, allowing Magnus to lick between them. 

The kiss quickly became erotic, and Alec could feel his heart thumping hard inside his chest; it seemed loud enough that Magnus ought to be able to hear it too. Magnus moved forward without breaking the kiss, causing Alec to back up a step, though he didn't stop the kiss. He felt the touch of hands on his hips and Magnus swayed forward, stepping slowly to guide Alec in the direction of his bedroom.

Sudden fear spiked through Alec and he pulled away with a shuddering breath, turned on but unsure if he was ready for what seemed about to happen. Wiping his mouth with the back of a hand he turned away from Magnus. "I don't know…" Alec got out, breath still short, turning his head to look towards the warlock.

Magnus smiled uncertainly. His unusual eyes looked odd – the pupils widened, and there was a flush to his cheeks that made him look even more alluring than usual. His voice was soft, and yet somehow hoarser than it normally was, when he spoke again. "What don't you know, Alexander?"

How could Alec admit that he hadn't done this before? He was older than Isabel – older than Jace – and yet both of them, he knew, had more experience than he did in this kind of thing.

"If it's what I think it is, it's okay, Alec." Magnus's eyes softened, and he took a step closer. 

Alec turned fully and backed away with an equivalent step. "I don't… I haven't…" He couldn't even finish, he felt so embarrassed. He studied his own feet, his frown deepening in his distress.

"Alec." Magnus put a hand on his arm, dipping his head so he could meet Alec's eyes, and waiting patiently until Alec lifted his head to look back at him. "I know. It's okay."

That made Alec blush harder. "You… you've had _hundreds_ of years more experience than I have; how am I ever going to be… good enough?"

"None of that matters. You and I… this is about more than just sex; you do know that, don't you?"

Alec nodded. "But… I don't even know where to start."

Magnus allowed a small huff of laughter to curve one side of his mouth upward. "Don't be silly. We start just as we already did. Here." He took his hand from Alec's arm and turned it over, holding it out to Alec.

Tentatively, Alec reached for the slender fingers with their perfectly manicured nails, and rested his own large and clumsy-seeming hand in it. Magnus smiled at him reassuringly and tugged at his hand.

"Come." 

Without taking his eyes from Alec's, Magnus slowly led him into the bedroom. His heartbeat beginning to race again, Alec looked around, taking in the opulent surroundings – so very Magnus – and then tried to smile at Magnus.

Magnus found his other hand and held it so they faced each other. "You are so very beautiful. And while you are fully confident about being a Shadowhunter, it was the innocence I see in your eyes that drew me to you as much as that beauty." 

Alec made to speak; to deny the words, but Magnus let go of a hand in order to put a finger to Alec's lips – this was becoming a habit, Alec thought idly – stopping him from speaking. 

Magnus went on, "That's not a bad thing, Alec. It's hard to describe, but when you have lived as long as I have, you see much that disappoints; that somehow seems more… guarded than it should be in people of your age. You, on the other hand, are like…" His eyes grew almost wistful as he lost focus for a moment. Looking back at him with the expression Alec had come to recognise only in fairly recent times as something more than mere fondness, Magnus continued, "You're full of hope; your desires are perhaps easier to read than you may realise, but they are simple hopes and therefore the most honest."

Alec didn't know what to say; a part of him felt foolish, but the way Magnus spoke – in such a different way than he talked when others were present – filled Alec with a warmth that he couldn't ever remember feeling before. He blinked hard, glancing away in confusion.

Magnus had taken hold of both of his hands once more. "Alec, we don't have to do anything more than you want to. And whatever we do, it will be our first time together, so we'll both be learning."

Swallowing hard, Alec managed to meet Magnus's eyes. "You say that like you mean it."

"I do mean it. All of it." He reached a hand up to Alec's jaw, brushing a thumb over his lips, and then followed it with a kiss – a soft and yet somehow insistent kiss – before pulling back far enough to study Alec's eyes.

Alec didn't have to wonder what he saw there now. "I want it. With you, I mean."

~//~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally succumbs to the inevitable with Magnus

Magnus's smile was warm and inviting, but he didn't move, and Alec was grateful. Nervous as he'd been, Magnus's words had reassured him, and he no longer felt so embarrassed. He leaned in, meeting Magnus's lips with his own, pushing away his fears and allowing his desire to lead the way. 

Sliding his fingers around the sides of the loose silky shirt Magnus wore, Alec pulled him slowly toward himself. Their mouths stayed joined, and once again he felt desire spiral through him, pooling low in his belly and sending flickers of need toward his groin. Magnus's lean body pressed into him and the heat between them seemed to build hotter and higher. 

Magnus wound long fingers through Alec's hair, stroking and massaging as they continued to taste the interior of each other's mouths. With an even movement, Alec slid his hands southward, cupping Magnus's compact behind and lifting him. Magnus got the picture before Alec had even focused properly on what he'd done, and wrapped both legs around Alec's hips, his hands steadying himself by circling Alec's neck. As he did this he somehow managed to continue to stroke through Alec's hair with the fingers of one hand. Ripples of need spread through Alec at the sensation.

Alec took a few careful steps forward, and then the bed was there, satin sheets open and ready. Bending forward, he broke away from the kiss, panting as Magnus tipped backward, pulling Alec down to land on top of himself.

"You… you're amazing," Alec got out, still feeling unsure about saying such things. He let his eyes rake over Magnus's face, enjoying the print of desire stamped there, for all his caution.

Magnus's hands had found his shirt and they scrabbled together until it came off. Magnus quirked a lip delightedly as Alec reached for the shiny buttons on his clothing, and stroked one hand softly across Alec's cheek as he slowly slipped them open. Pushing the fabric away, Alec's eyes dropped to what he'd uncovered; the light caramel of Magnus's smooth chest and the deeper brown of his already peaked nipples seemed fascinating to him. He stroked a finger-tip across one of the raised areolas, grinning into Magnus's eyes as the man drew a shaky breath at the action.

"I want you so much," Magnus whispered.

Alec felt the same; how hard could any of this truly be? Without speaking, he leaned closer, breathing warmly over the place he'd touched, and kissed Magnus's skin lightly. He tipped his eyes upward, studying the reactions as he continued to kiss carefully at the skin under his lips.

Slowly, Alec shifted down the bed, his eyes still on Magnus's face as he kissed further downward. Below his belly-button there were dark hairs that tickled Alec's lips, and he closed his eyes briefly as he reached the low slung trousers that covered what would be the true test of Alec's desire. Could he do it? He never had; but that didn't mean he didn't want to.

Lifting his head, Alec licked his lips slowly, flicking his eyes between Magnus's face and the fly of his pants. 

"You have no idea what you look like; no idea what you do to me." Magnus's voice was strangely hoarse but sexy at the same time.

Alec swallowed nervously, but didn't reply. He reached for the button of the trousers in front of him, intent on his purpose. He unzipped slowly, intrigued by the rising and falling of Magnus's body as his breaths deepened. Once the pants were loosened, he dragged at them until they came away down Magnus's legs.

Magnus was still watching him, his eyes glittering, as Alec straightened and unbuckled his own jeans. Giving him a careful smile, Alec rapidly discarding the rest of his clothing, his hands hovering as he tried to decide whether to cover his burgeoning erection or just cover Magnus's body with his own.

Magnus shifted backward a little – his shirt loose and open and his underwear bulging obviously – and his eyes focused on what Alec was trying to hide. "Don't be shy; it doesn't seem you have anything to be shy about, Alexander."

"I wouldn't know," Alec got out with a shrug, but he shifted his hands away.

"Oh, my, no." Magnus shook his head slightly, amusement and something Alec wasn't sure of filling his expression. He held out a hand. "Come here."

Alec obeyed, shifting closer as Magnus moved again, shoving at his underwear and allowing his cock the freedom to rise. "Oh, God…" Alec swallowed hard, shivers running through him as he eyed it. It wasn't as big as his own, but he was still impressed, having little to compare with.

"You see?" Magnus asked, as if to reassure Alec that his own was perfectly fine.

Alec took a deep breath and reached out a hand, stopping millimetres from the heated flesh – he could feel how hot it was without touching.

Magnus bucked his hip and the rigid flesh met Alec's fingers. 

It was enough; electricity seemed to zing through him. Alec slid his fingers along it, amazed by the sensation, and then wrapped his hand around it. "This… this is okay?" he asked, dampening nervous lips with his tongue.

"Oh, yes," Magnus whispered, his eyes shutting and then opening again almost immediately, "but you should come closer. There's so much more we could do."

Alec kneeled on the bed, not letting go of the incredible silky-smooth length. Licking his lips again, his eyes shot to meet Magnus's when the man groaned.

Magnus grinned at him. "Do you want to use that tongue somewhere other than your own lips before I embarrass myself?" 

Not sure exactly what Magnus meant about the embarrassment, he wrinkled his brow but nodded. "Can I?"

"Only if you want to, but I should warn you that I intend to repay you in a like manner if you do."

An absurd thought made Alec brave, and he quirked a grin of his own. "And if I don't?"

Magnus closed his eyes again briefly, then met Alec's once more. "Then I shall have to let you fuck me."

The idea shocked Alec; but even more blood surged southward. Alec swallowed hard, but tugged lightly on Magnus's cock. "I should warn you… I-"

"I don't care," Magnus interrupted, "Watch your teeth; otherwise anything you do will be absolutely fine, I can assure you."

Without further words, Alec leaned in and tentatively kissed at the tip. Magnus's hitched breath at the action urged him onward, and he took a little into his mouth, letting his tongue stroke under the head as he began to suckle.

"Are… you sure… you haven't..?" Magnus got out with obvious difficulty.

Alec looked up, shaking his head just a bit so he wouldn't let go of his mouthful, and then took it deeper, amazed at the smoothness and lack of taste beyond a mild saltiness.

"That, just… that."

Not wanting to pull off, but still confused about Magnus's words, Alec licked away enough to ask, "It's okay?"

"It's perfect, perfect. Go back," Magnus rushed the words. "Don't stop."

Nodding this time, Alec tried again. He found that by concentrating on what he knew of his own pleasure, a rhythm was beginning to emerge that clearly was exactly what Magnus craved. Pleased with this, Alec added in another stroke of his tongue underneath the length as he slid it in and out. Magnus gripped at his hair with one hand as he moaned aloud, his hips shifting under Alec's ministrations.

"Oh my… you may… want to… pull back… about now…"

Understanding instantly, but not worried, considering how far he'd come so quickly, Alec shook the tugging hand off his head and took Magnus's cock in deeper. Breathing through his nose was easier than Alec had thought it might be – and he had given this considerable thought – and his gag reflex was surprisingly obedient as he swallowed against the glans.

Magnus shouted, "Alec!" and then thick, hot jets of his come was hitting the back of Alec's throat, the cock pulsing in Alec's mouth. 

Pulling back before he choked, Alec swallowed rapidly, wiping at stray threads of the dampness on his lips as he gazed at Magnus's sated body sprawled under him. "Was it alright?"

Magnus's eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed, but he nodded. "It was more than alright, Alec. It was sublime." 

His eyes, when they opened, were even more catlike than before; there was a yellowish glow to them that made Alec blink. 

"Now it's my turn," Magnus growled, and Alec shivered as he grabbed an arm and pulled him into a deliciously wicked kiss. 

As Alec responded, Magnus subtly manoeuvred them until Alec was lying on his back with Magnus over him, and when breathing became necessary, Magnus pressed tiny kisses from the corner of Alec's mouth to his ear. 

Alec tipped his head backward, stunned at how sensitive he was to this, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Beautiful," Magnus muttered and then he was kissing again, his lips trailing down Alec's neck and towards a nipple.

It was hard to do anything but allow it, and Alec was aware of every part of Magnus that was touching him, from the silky locks tickling his chest to the damp lips covering the tight bud of his nipple; from the smooth fingers circling low on his abdomen to the heat of warm thighs pressing close to where his erection bobbed, desperate for contact.

And then that damp and delicious mouth was sliding lower, closer to where Alec wanted it, and Magnus shifted over him, backing down between Alec's legs and allowing him to widen the space there for him. Alec could feel Magnus's breath on him, and his own breath hitched, his hips bucking upward involuntarily as a heated tongue met that most sensitive of all spots on Alec's body. 

"Magnus…"

"Yessss…?" 

The hissed out word sent a brush of damp air over Alec's cock and he let out a half-startled groaning sort of noise, unable to stop himself. "Please… please?"

"What do you want me to do, Alexander?" Despite his fluttering eyelids, Alec somehow managed to look down to where Magnus's glowing eyes and the amusement curving his lips said that this was a giant tease made to drive Alec completely crazy.

"I want… I want… please? I need you to…" Alec couldn't quite say it.

Magnus licked his lips sexily, mere inches from the tip of Alec's erection, and then lifting his eyebrows just fractionally, he engulfed Alec's cock in the most deliciously heated, wet space that had ever existed in Alec's entire lifetime. 

No wonder Magnus had been unable to do anything but give in when Alec was doing this to him.

Alec groaned deeply, his fingertips digging into the bedding as he gave in to the pleasure. He wanted it to go on forever, but he also wanted – more than ever before – to reach his peak, now with _Magnus_.

Magnus was humming as he moved, the feeling it produced the most intense sensation Alec could ever remember feeling, and as the pleasure built, his breathing hitched. 

"Oh God, Oh God… I'm going to…." Alec blinked, unable to focus on anything but the crash of his climax as it washed over him, his body shuddering in pleasurable wave after wave.

He must have blacked out for a moment; Alec was aware of Magnus's grin very close to his face, and yet he hadn't noticed him move. "Oh my God, that was… incredible," he gasped, his muscles refusing to obey as he thought to reach for Magnus.

Magnus leaned in to kiss him softly, and then stretched out alongside Alec, his body touching all the way down – sending aftershocks through every fiber of Alec's being – one hand propping up his head as he smiled down at Alec. He stroked the back of his free hand down Alec's chest, giving him more goose bumps of pleasure as he tried to catch his breath. 

Magnus looked like he would speak, and then he must have changed his mind; he huffed a small sound and shook his head lightly.

"What?" Alec asked, frowning.

Magnus's fingers were on his brows almost immediately. "Don't." His voice was lower and softer than Alec had ever heard it. "You're perfect."

"Perfect?" Alec repeated, his frown still in place. "You were going to say something; is it… I don't…"

Magnus's fingers went from smoothing his brow to stroking gently across Alec's lips. "Ssh… It's just…" 

Magnus seemed to be… overcome? Alec wasn't sure why he would be; he must have done this – or something like it – more times than he could count. "What is it?"

Magnus blinked and then took a breath. "No matter what you think about my depth of experience and your lack thereof, my dearest Alexander, you have this way of making me feel like I know nothing at all. You've opened me up for the first time in more years than I can recall. Thank you."

Alec looked up at him, stunned; it was he who should be thanking Magnus. The warlock had waited so patiently, insistent and yet so careful not to push harder than Alec was ready for. 

Unable to express this in words, Alec reached for Magnus, pulling him into a kiss that he hoped said something of how he felt about the matter.

 _This_ was way better than what Alec had experienced before now, waiting at the edges of his own emotions, afraid to take that step beyond the perimeters of desire.

As Magnus kissed him back with surety, Alec could finally see that this kind of joy – from more than just the physical pleasure – could be his on a daily basis with this man.

And at last, he was more than ready for it.

~//~

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two, for you, my darlink Kaige, on the occasion of your birthday! I hope you like it! ;-)


End file.
